


Królewicz Kagami i pięciu krasnoludków

by xKagaYuukix



Series: Bajki, Horrory i inne parodyjne dziwadła [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 01:50:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2755109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKagaYuukix/pseuds/xKagaYuukix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Król Kiyoshi, pozostawiony przez swą żonę Hyuugę, żeni się ponownie - nową Królową zostaje Hanamiya. Jednak Hanamiya nie cierpi syna Kiyoshiego, Kagamiego, który, jak powiada jej magiczne zwierciadło, jest od niej lepszy w koszykówce. Podstępna królowa każe więc swemu poddanemu Haizakiemu zabić niewinne dziecko, jednak Taidze udaje się uciec. Zamieszkuje w domku niejakiego Krasnal no Sedai, którzy pomagają mu walczyć z wiedźmą, która wciąż próbuje go zabić...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Królewicz Kagami i pięciu krasnoludków

Królewicz Kagami i pięciu krasnoludków

 

 

            Witajcie, kochani. Opowiem Wam dziś pewną bajkę, bowiem dawno żadnej żem Wam nie opowiadała.

            Wszystko zaczęło się pewnego dnia podczas srogiej zimy, kiedy to Królowa Hyuuga siedziała przy oknie w swoim zamku i składała swoje figurki. W pewnym momencie biedaczka ukłuła się w palec, a trzy krople jej krwi skapnęły na śnieżnobiały śnieg.

-         Pięknie wygląda ta krew na śniegu – stwierdziła.

-         Niesamowite, kochanie!- zawołał Król Kiyoshi.- Jesteś w stanie zobaczyć te małe kropelki krwi na śniegu aż z dziewiątego piętra! Jesteś niesamowita, jak się spodzie...- i nagle upadł na ziemię, pokonany solidnym kopniakiem.

-         Chciałabym mieć dziecko takie białe jak śnieg i co by miało usta czerwone niczym krew...no, może nie aż tak, bo go będą brać za wampira...może być lekko opalone...a zamiast ust, może mieć czerwone włosy. Ale z domieszką czarnego, niczym heban.

-         K-kupię ci, najdroższa...- wyjąkał Kiyoshi, podnosząc się z ziemi.

-         Takie dziecka nie da się kupić! Musimy...no wiesz...urodzić muszę – burknęła Hyuuga.

-         Ale skąd masz pewność, że urodzi się takie, jakiego pragniesz?

-         Po prostu, kurde, wiem! Nie wku*wiaj mnie!

-         Dobrze, dobrze. W takim razie...zabawmy się!

I po 9 miesiącach Kiyoshi wciąż leżał w szpitalu, a jego żona urodziła mu syna, lekko

opalonego, o włosach czerwonych niczym krew z końcówkami czarnymi niczym heban. Niestety, kiedy tylko zobaczyła dziwne, rozdwojone brwi u swego dziecka, których przecież nie chciała, wzięła walizki i wyprowadziła się od męża.

Jakiś czas po tym zdarzeniu, pogrążony w smutku Król, pojął za żonę kobietą piękną, lecz

okrutną i samolubną, której imię brzmiało Hanamiya. Miała ona magiczne zwierciadło, które mówiło tylko prawdę, dlatego też Hanamiya często go pytała:

-         Zwierciadełko, zwierciadełko, gadaj przecie, któż najlepiej w kosza gra w tym zasranym świecie?

-         Ty najlepiej grasz, Hanamiyo – odpowiadało zwierciadło.

I Hanamiya zacieszała, bowiem wiedziała, że lusterko mówi prawdę.

Lata mijały i mijały, a mały Kagami podrastał, stając się coraz przystojniejszy i lepiej

zbudowany, dodatkowo zaczął też ćwiczyć grę w kosza. Po hucznej imprezie z okazji jego siódmych urodzin, Hanamiya, zmęczona tańcem, wróciła do swych komnat i otworzyła drzwi do pokoju kryjącego jej magiczne zwierciadło.

-         Zwierciadełko, zwierciadełko, gadaj przecie, kto najlepiej w kosza gra w tym posranym świecie?- zapytała.

-         Powiem ci szczerze, że grasz całkiem dobrze, ale Kagami lepszy od ciebie, ty stary bobrze.

Przeraziła się Królowa, zżółkła, zzieleniała i spurpurowiała na twarzy ze złości, non stop

zmieniając te kolory, niczym reflektory na dyskotece. Nienawiść w jej sercu rosła z sekundy na sekundę, aż w nocy, kiedy Kiyoshi już smacznie spał, wezwała ona jednego ze swego strzelców...

-         Słuchaj, Haizaki, mam interes!- powiedziała, zarzucając mu ramię przez szyję.- Kagami ma kopnąć w kalendarz, ogarniasz bazę?

-         Wasza Wysoka Ość, w tych czasach ludzie nie wiedzą, czym jest „kalendarz”...

-         Mam to w dupie, kurde! Idź ustrzelić baniak Kagamiego, czaisz?

-         Tak, Wasza Wysoka Ość.- Haizaki skinął głową.- Się zrobi.

-         Zabierz go do lasu, żeby mi dywanów nie pobrudzić, i przynieś mi jego serce! Hahaha, jutro usmaży się je na obiad i da Kiyoshiemu, będzie zwała. Spieprzaj.

I tak Haizaki wyprowadził siedmioletniego wówczas Kagamiego do lasu i już miał go zabić,

kiedy Kagami wykrzyknął:

-         Czekaj, Haizaki!- uniósł dłoń w geście „stopu”.- Zagrajmy w kosza! Jeśli ze mną wygrasz, będziesz mógł mnie zabić, ale jeśli przegrasz, to puścisz mnie wolno!

-         Nie.

-         Cykasz się, flejo?- zadrwił Kagami.

-         Niczego się nie boję, ty mały gówniarzu! Dawaj na boisko!

Lecz niestety Haizaki przegrał, a więc puścił wolno Kagamiego, mając nadzieję, że pożrą

go dzikie zwierzęta. Wracając przez las do zamku, po drodze napotkał słonia, zabił go więc i wyciął serce, by zanieść Królowej, jako dowód, że niby zabił Kagamiego.

-         Się nażrą przynajmniej...

Kagami tymczasem błąkał się sam jeden jedyny po lesie, biegał, wspinał się, jeszcze lepiej

trenując swe ciało. Zwierzęta uciekały przed nim w popłochu, choć nie wiedział sam czemu.

Aż tu nagle dostrzegł w oddali małą chatkę. Wszedł więc do niej, by odpocząć, bo w tej

krainie to tam każdy każdemu wchodził na chatę bez pukania.

Domek ten był mały i schludny, ale za to bardzo czysty, naprawdę bardzo, bardzo czysty.

Tak czysty, że aż się mały Kagami zawstydził, że w swoim pokoju w zamku zawsze taki syf miał. Na środku pomieszczenia stał zastawiony do kolacji stół, co było dziwne, bowiem była tak ze druga, trzecia w nocy, no ale nie jemu wnikać w porę posiłku. Były uszykowane miseczki, łyżeczki, nożyki, widelczyki...nożyczki?...i kubeczki. Wszystkiego ( prócz nożyczek ) po pięć. A pod ścianą stało pięć łóżek, czyściutkich, świeżo pościelonych.

Kagami, ponieważ był bardzo głodny i spragniony, ze wszystkich miseczek wyjadł po

połowie hamburgera i wypił połowę kubka coli, nie chciał bowiem komuś wszystkiego sam zjeść i wypić. A potem, ponieważ był bardzo zmęczony, chciał położyć się do łóżka, jednak żadne nie było odpowiednie, a wiedzieć musicie, że w tej krainie, jak łóżko nie było zrobione na miarę dla użytkownika, to się w innym nie spało.

Jedno łóżeczko było o wiele za małe, drugie zaś za duże, trzecie i czwarte tylko trochę za

duże, ale piąte było w miarę w sam raz. Położył się więc do niego Kagami i zasnął w sekundę.

I kiedy tak sobie nynał smacznie, ssąc kciuk, do domku wrócili gospodarze. A było ich

pięciu i zwani oni byli Krasnal no Sedai. Zapalili oni swoje pięć świeczek rozstawionych po całym domku i kiedy zrobiło się jasno, spostrzegli oni, że nie wszystko jest takie, jak zostawili przed wyjściem.

Pierwszy zapytał:

-         Kto zjadł pół mojego hamburgera?

Drugi zapytał:

-         Kto jadł moim widelczykiem?

Trzeci zapytał:

-         Kto wypił te środki przeczyszczające...?

Czwarty zapytał:

-         Kto przestawił moje nożyczki?!

Piąty zapytał:

-         Dlaczego tylko w mojej miseczce nie ma CAŁEGO hamburgera, nanodayo?

Wtem pierwszy z nich odwrócił się i spojrzał na łóżeczka.

-         Kto, kurna, kimał w moim wyrku?!- krzyknął.

Reszta przybiegła do niego i każdy z nich krzyknął „W moim też ktoś leżał!”.

-         Mam nadzieję, że ta biała substancja na moim łóżku...- zaczął pierwszy z nich.

-         Spokojnie, to twoja robota, Aominecchi – Drugi poklepał go po ramieniu.

Pierwszy, zwany Aominecchim, odchrząknął głośno i poszedł zmienić pościel. Drugi

tymczasem podszedł do swojego łóżeczka i ze zdziwieniem spostrzegł, że jest ono zajęte.

-         Ktoś śpi w moim łóżeczku!- zawołał do swoich towarzyszy.

Wszyscy podbiegli do niego i przyjrzeli się śpiącemu Kagamiemu, jeden z nich z lupą.

-         To dziecko – powiedział czwarty tonem znawcy.- Tak z siedem lat ma, wygląda na Królewicza. Być może ma na imię Kagami i właśnie został wyrzucony przez macochę, bo była zazdrosna o jego talent do gry w kosza.

-         Tak myślisz, Akashicchi?- zapytał Drugi.

-         Tak myślę – potwierdził Akashicchi.

-         To co robimy?- zapytał Aominecchi.- Budzimy go? To intruz! Pewnie kosmita, zobaczcie jakie ma dziwne brwi! Może to jakieś radary?!

-         Zostawmy biedaka, poczekajmy do rana!- zawołał Drugi.- Nie budźmy go, porozmawiamy z nim rano!

I tak, wszyscy gospodarze postanowili nie budzić Kagamiego, choć dziwne, że się nie

obudził, gdy nie tak dawno wrzeszczeli do siebie i wołali, dziwiąc się głośno, że im ktoś sztućce poprzestawiał...

W każdym bądź razie, wszyscy położyli się do swoich łóżeczek, a Drugi spał z każdym z

nich, nastawiając budzik co godzinę, by od jednego przejść i spać u następnego, by każdy z nich, sprawiedliwie, miał w ten sam sposób pognieciony materac.

Kiedy Kagami rano się obudził i zobaczył krasnoludków, bardzo się przeraził.

-         Co jest, kur*a?!- zawołał.

Ale krasnoludki przyjaźnie się go zapytały:

-         Jak się nazywasz?

-         Kagami...

-         Ile masz lat?

-         7.

-         Skąd jesteś?

-         Z zamku.

-         Jaki masz rozmiar stanika?

I tak wiele, wiele pytań, wciąż tym samym, sympatycznym tonem. Tylko jeden z nich,

zwany Akashicchim, stał tuż obok z nożyczkami w ręku.

-         Jak się tu dostałeś, Kagamicchi?

I tak Kagami opowiedział im swą smutną historię o tym, jak macocha kazała Haizakiemu

wyprowadzić go do lasu i ubić jak kotleta na obiad, o tym, jak go pokonał w krótkim 1on1 i jak biegł przez cały czas, uciekając przed mrocznymi cieniami.

Po opowiedzianej historii Akashicchi powiedział:

-         Jeśli będziesz nam gotował, prał, szył, sprzątał, pucował, usługiwał i pilnował domu, to pozwalam...y...ci zostać. Do tej pory robił to Levi, ale wczoraj się wyprowadził.

-         Znalazł jakąś dupę.

-         Dobrze!- zgodził się Kagami, bowiem we wszystkim tym był dobry, zwłaszcza w gotowaniu!

Tak więc Kagami pozostał u krasnoludków, które właściwie krasnoludkami nie były,

bowiem jeden z nich nawet ponad dwa metry miał. Ale jak zwał tak zwał. Każdego dnia Kagami utrzymywał w czystości ich wspólny domek, a krasnoludki przed wyjściem do pracy ( a pracowały w kopalni Akashiego ), zawsze mu powtarzały:

-         Strzeż się Hanamiyi, bo jak cię znajdzie, to zaliczysz zgon. Nie wpuszczaj nikogo, cholero jedna i pilnuj domu.

Tymczasem gdy Królowa Hanamiya zobaczyła serce, które przyniósł jej Haizaki,

uradowała się, myśląc, że to Kagamiego i tanecznym krokiem podeszła do Zwierciadła.

-         Zwierciadełko, zwierciadełko, gadaj przecie, któż najlepiej gra w kosza w tym zasranym świecie?

-         Ty, Królowo wśród koszykarzy królujesz, lecz za górami, za lasami, u krasnali Kagami pomieszkuje i to on jest lepszy od tych wszystkich wieprzy. Łącznie z tobą, ty stara krowo.

I Hanamiya wnet pojęła po trzech latach, że Haizaki ją oszukał i Kagami żyje! Znów dniami

i nocami zasnąć nie mogła, głowiąc się, co robić. W końcu wpadła na chytry plan, umalowała twarz i przebrała się za starą handlarkę, po czym udała się do lasu, w którym mieszkało Krasnal no Sedai.

-         Dobry towar, tani towar!- krzyknęła, pukając do ich drzwi.- Promocje z Biednejronki!

Kagami wychylił się z okienka.

-         A co tam masz, babo?

-         Gorseciki na promocji – powiedziała Hanamiya.- Zobacz, z jedwabiu!

-         Ale ja jestem chłopcem...

-         Ale weź się nie przejmuj, teraz taka moda! Jak ci się ktoś podoba, to zobaczysz, jakie wrażenie na nim zrobisz!

Kagami, zarumieniwszy się lekko, po krótkiej chwili skinął głową i wpuścił kobietę do

-         Ah, czekaj, mocniej ci to zwiążę, bo kiepsko w tym wyglądasz!- powiedziała Hanamiya i tak mocno spięła gorset Kagamiego, że temu nagle tchu zabrakło i padł jak martwy na ziemię.

-         Zdychaj, frajerze!- zawołała Hanamiya i wybiegła z domku.

Wróciły krasnale po niedługiej chwili, a widząc leżącego na podłodze Kagamiego,

zmartwiły się i zaniepokoiły. Prócz jednego.

-         Kur*a, trup w moim domu?! No na pewno!- krzyknął Akashi, podbiegając do Kagamiego i potrząsając nim.- Obudź się, ty zapluty gówniarzu! Nie będziesz zdychał w moim domu! No już!

-         Gorsecik go chyba uciska!- zawołał Drugi, zwany Kise.

-         Przynieś nożyczki!- zawołał podekscytowany Akashi.- Ja się tym zajmę!

Lecz wtem, słysząc to, Kagami sam się obudził i swymi mięśniami rozerwał gorsecik na

pół.

-         To była wiedźma, królowa Hanamiya!- powiedział stanowczo Akashi, kiedy Kagami opowiedział im, cóż się wydarzyło.- Mówiłem ci, żebyś nikogo nie wpuszczał! Nie usłuchany gówniarz!

Akashi złoił Kagamiemu skórę, by ten raz się nauczył i porządnie.

A zła Królowa wróciła do zamku, promieniejąc.

-         No, głupie zwierciadło, powiedz przecie, kto w koszykówce rządzi w tym posranym świecie?

-         Ty, Królowo, graczem jesteś najlepszym, ale Kagami, co nadal żyje, boś idiotka, jest o wiele lepszym.

I znów Hanamiyi nerwy puściły.

-         Tym razem wymyślę coś lepszego!

Tak więc następnego dnia, przebrawszy się za handlarkę, znów poszła do chatki Krasnali.

-         Towar, dobry towar!- zawołała.

-         Precz, zołzo, nie chcę nic! Krucho z kasą, bo yaoi kupiłem!

-         Ależ zobacz, co ja tu mam!- to mówiąc, wyciągnęła z koszyka zatruty grzebień.- Jak się nim uczeszesz, to ten, który ci się podoba, na pewno ci się nie oprze!

I tak Kagami dał się nabrać, dureń jeden, i wpuścił wiedźmę do domku, a ta, mówiąc, jak

bardzo go pragnie...uczesać, oczywiście...wsunęła mu grzebień we włosy, i wtem Kagami padł niczym martwy.

-         Hahaha, zdychaj, frajerze!- zawołała Hanamiya, uciekając.

A potem znów wróciły Krasnoludki i, widząc leżącego na podłodze Kagamiego, żaden się

nie zdziwił. Z westchnieniem zaczęli go przeszukiwać i znaleźli grzebień, a kiedy go wyjęli, Kagami otworzył oczy i opowiedział im historię, jaka mu się przydarzyła.

Królowa tymczasem znów podeszła do zwierciadła, z chytrym uśmiechem, niczym baba z

-         No i co? Gadaj mi przecie, kto najlepszy w kosza, ty zaplute ścierwo?

-         Nie wartaś ty nawet złamanego grosza, a Kagami dalej zajebiście gra w kosza.

Ponownie Hanamiya się wkurzyła i od razu zaczęła myśleć nad nowym, ostatnim już

Udała się następnego dnia po raz ostatni do chatki Krasnal no Sedai.

-         Witaj, kwiatuszku, oh, oh, jakie smaczne jabłuszka mam!

-         Spieprzaj, babo!- krzyknął Kagami, wychylając się z okna, a twarz jego cała w bandażach była.- Mam dosyć ciebie i tych twoich pieprzonych promocji, idź sprzedawać towar gdzie indziej!

-         Ależ kochana, boisz się, że zatrułam jabłko?- to mówiąc uniosła w górę jabłko, które z jednej strony czerwone było, z drugiej zaś żółte.

-         O kur*wa, coś mi to przypomina...- jęknął Kagami.- Nie chcę na to patrzeć!

-         W takim razie ukroję je na pół, ty zeżresz czerwoną połowę, ja żółtą, i zobaczysz, że nie jest zatrute!

I tak Kagami, widząc jak handlarka obżera się ze smakiem jabłkiem, śliniąc się obficie i

zerkając co chwila na Kagamiego, chłopak w końcu zgodził się i wpuścił ją do domku, by zjeść jabłko.

A jabłko to tak pseudo-sprytnie zrobione było, że tylko ta czerwona połowa była zatruta.

Gdy więc Kagami ugryzł jeden mały kęs, padł znów na ziemię.

-         Hahaha, teraz już się nie obudzisz, frajerze!

I wróciła do zamku, a tam, zadyszana, znów zapytała zwierciadło o to, kto najlepiej gra w

kosza, o ono odpowiedziało jej:

-         ...No ty.

I zatriumfowała Hanamiya, urządzając z tej okazji bal.

A gdy krasnoludki wróciły do domu i ujrzały Kagamiego, znów się nie zdziwiły, jednak,

kiedy pojęły, że nie da się już go obudzić, posmutniały i schowały biedactwo do białej trumny, zaniosły na górę i tam postawiły, a zawsze ktoś z nią na straży zostawał i odbierał zapłatę od tych, co to ją chcieli sobie obejrzeć, niczym wystawę w muzeum. Taki biznes Akashiego.

Pewnego dnia przez las przejeżdżał Królewicz piękny i zatrzymał się on u krasnoludków

na noc.

-         A co to, kur*wa, hotel prowadzimy?!- warczał co chwila Akashi.

Królewicz tymczasem poszedł zobaczyć Królewicza Kagamiego, a gdy go ujrzał, odwrócił

się do krasnali i rzekł:

-         Oddajcie mi tę trumnę z tym Kagamim w środku, a zapłacę wam fortunę.

-         Nekrofil...?- mruknął Aomine.

-         Ile dokładnie?- zapytał Akashi.

-         Nie, Akashicchi, nie oddamy Kagamicchiego!- protestował Kise.

Królewicz podszedł do niego i stanął lekko na palcach, bowiem odrobinę niższy był od

niego, i wyszeptał mu sumę. Akashi aż z wrażenia rozszerzył oczy, a następnie ścisnął dłoń Królewicza, zgadzając się tym samym na układ.

-         Ale zmieniam zdanie, wyjmijcie ją, proszę z trumny. Muszę coś zrobić.

-         No nekrofil, jak nic – szepnął Aomine do stojącego obok niego Kise.

Murasakibara, krasnal najwyższy i najsilniejszy, zdjął wieko szklanej trumny i położył

Kagamiego na trawie. Wtem Królewicz, rozgrzewając łokieć, stanął kilka metrów dalej, a następnie, z rozbiegu, skoczył na Kagamiego, wbijając łokieć w jego brzuch. Wtem Kagami zgiął się z jękiem w pół, a z ust jego, łącznie ze zjedzonym wcześniej obiadem, wypadł zatruty kawałek jabłka.

-         G-gdzie jestem?- jęknął Kagami.

-         Przy mnie – odparł Królewicz, co zwany był Kuroko, i klęknął przy nim z uśmiechem. – Zabiorę cię do mego zamku, a tam zostaniesz moją żoną.

-         J-jesteś pewien?- bąknął Kagami.

-         Owszem.

-         No to...ok...

A tymczasem Hanamiya w swym zamku podeszła do zwierciadła i zaświergotała:

-         No, lustereczko, powiedz przecie, kto najlepiej gra w kosza, no kto, no kto?!

-         Ty, królowo, to już jesteś do bani, kawałek jabłka wyleciało z Kagamiego krtani i wciąż żyje on, a ty w kosza już lepiej przestań grać, bo jak cię wszyscy widzą, to im się chce śmiać, a ja rzucam tę robotę i zacznę rapować. Biiitch!

-         CO?!- wrzasnęła Hanamiya.

Tymczasem Królewicz Kuroko i Królewicz Kagami wzięli ze sobą ślub i teraz, jeśli jeszcze

nie pomarli, to żyją sobie spokojnie w swoim zamku, z gromadką dzieci (?).

 

Taka to bajka, moi mili, ale nie zapominajmy o Krasnal no Sedai! Również u nich odbyły

się śluby: Aominecchi z Kise, Akashi z Murasakibarą, zaś Midorima poznał miłość swego życia: leśnego drwala Takao.

Królowa Hyuuga wróciła do Kiyoshiego i znaleźli oni oboje swego zaginionego syna.

Wszyscy żyli długo i szczęśliwie.

Wszyscy... z wyjątkiem jednej, głupiej wiedźmy.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
